redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cornflowerofredwall/Sampetra
This is a Pearls of Lutra sequel. Chapter One Razzin Streameye stared out at the sea that bordered the island of Sampetra. She had ruled ever since her mate, Ublaz Mad Eyes, had been slain by that wretched coral snake. She had ordered all snakes that might be inhabiting the island slain and thrown in the ocean. That seemed to help, but Razzin still remembered the moment when she heard about her mate's death as if it were yesterday. She had been hiding in a secret room when her bodyguard/lackey, Shardear, had dashed in. "Razzin, it's Ublaz," the rat gasped. "What about him?" the pine marten asked. "He, he's dead," Shardear rasped, trying to catch his breath. "Tell me, how did this happen?" Razzin said quietly. Shardear was in danger. Not telling could result in a very unhappy ending. He told the story, putting emphasis on the fact that Martin II did not kill Ublaz Mad Eyes, the coral snake did. Shardear did not want Razzin to go to war against the warrior. For all he knew, Martin II was either dead or too old to fight. Razzin didn't like the fact that the all-powerful Ublaz had died because of a snakebite, but she had to accept it. After a while, she almost forgot about her mate. But she made plans and put them into action. The plans? Go to war with Redwall Abbey. Chapter Two Life went on as normal for Redwall Abbey until a family of dormice told a group of berry pickers of Razzin's plans for war. Many Redwallers didn't like it, but the fact was they would have to fight Razzin and stop her from conquering Redwall. When Martin II heard of Razzin and her plans, he knew he had to stop her. But he was too old to fight. How could Razzin be defeated? He managed to find Cornflower Grace, a descendant of Cornflower Fieldmouse. "Grace! I need your help, Razzin Streameye has plans for war! She needs to be stopped," Martin said. Gracie looked up from pulling apart a tangle of Dibbuns. "Razzin Streameye? I did battle with her once. She should've died after I whacked her in the head with my sling. Well, if she has plans for war, I'll have to stop her once and for all," replied Gracie. "You'll need the armor that's in the gatehouse. Can you wield a sword?" Martin asked as he lent a hand by distracting the Dibbuns. "I was trained with a sword, so to answer the question, yes. The armor is important, I'd almost forgotten about that," Gracie called over her shoulder as she strolled away. Chapter Three Grace had gathered her various weapons, a sling, a cutlass, the Sword of Martin, bow and arrows, and a dagger. She had buckled on the armor and looked like Martin the Warrior reborn. Martin II just stared at the weapons and inquired,"You're taking your whole weapon collection with you?" Grace replied,"Why shouldn't I?" Martin didn't answer. He thought she was insane. Her, against a pine marten? Grace wouldn't last a moment battling Razzin. But he kept his thoughts to himself as she marched off to fight Razzin. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction